¿Puedo?
by Zarite
Summary: 8018/Dos capítulos/. Hibari todavía podía escuchar la risa risueña de Yamamoto en su mente, más aún él estaba postrado en la cama como un vegetal, y en sus recuerdos resuena las preguntas de Yamamoto. '¿Puedo tocarte' preguntó una vez Takeshi.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

¿**P**uedo...?

* * *

"_¿Te puedo tocar?_"

"_No." _

_"¿Te puedo decir que te amo?"_

"_Callate, herbívoro." _

"_¿Te puedo abrazar?"_

"_..." _

"¡Despierta!" gruño la voz, la mujer dio un respingó y se levantó.

Miró con ojos calmados y vacíos al joven que le había gritado. El arma colgaba de su cinturón, su porte frío, sus manos pálidas.

Sus ojos azules, su cabellera alborotada y negra como una noche sin luna, y sus labios fino en una curvatura de risa.

"¿Quien te mandó?" preguntó gruñendo, la chica se jacto levemente antes de reír.

"Ni aunque me quemes viva lo diré." retó con soberbia. Hibari curvo lo labios con malicia.

"Cambiarás de opinión, Xiaomei." replicó mordaz el Guardián de la Nube.

Hibari sabía que no debió prometer hacer daño a la mujer, sin embargo el dolor embargo más rápido que su razón, dejándolo tieso y en blanco.

La mujer que tenia delante le había quitado todo lo que una vez tuvo algo de importancia para él, aunque eso ya había pasado no podía dejar de pensar en lo perdió en el camino.

Aquella mujer también era una mafiosa, y por si fuera poco era la Guardián de la Nube de otra familia, una replica de la Vongola, aunque la imitación tenia sus lagunas imitaba demasiado bien a la Vongola. Muchos se confundían a la hora de ir detrás de ellos, no sabiendo si era buenos o no.

Kyouya cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Salió de la habitación mirando de soslayo a la mujer.

Xiaomei río soberbiamente.

"Él igual me miro de esa forma, patético." murmuro con suavidad. Hibari apretó los dientes. "¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? ¡Nosotros creceremos y batiremos a Vongola!" gritó.

Hibari apretó sus párpados, se sentía extenuado, pensó que no podría levantarse en días sin embargo pudo cuando le informaron que la causante del estado de Yamamoto estaba ya despierta, el cual se encontraba en estado de coma, sus allegados sin saber si volvería algún día despertar.

Todo empezó en el momento que Tsunayoshi informó que se avecinaban nuevos enemigos que vencer, la reconstrucción de una familia antigua que odiaba la familia Vongola.

Todos en guardia, todos alertas, aunque nadie avecino ese ataque, el cual fue el causante de las heridas de Yamamoto.

¿Qué pudo ver él en esa lucha con esa mujer? ¿Qué sintió? ¿Lo llamó?

¿Qué diablos paso?

Ni las cámaras de la mansión pudieron grabar la lucha del Guardián de la Lluvia, solo después de que se disipara el humo pudieron ver su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y en estado durmiente, no despertó en días, lo siguiente que recordó Hibari fue que estaba detrás del causante y con una herida en el costado, había abatido a los enemigos pero había salido herido, cuando atrapo a la mujer y la amordazo y recubrió de esposas él perdió el conocimiento. Se despertó dos días después. Tsunayoshi interrogo a Xiaomei, ella no respondió nada.

Kyouya ordeno que se la llevaran a su habitación, él mismo la interrogaría, le sacaría cada palabra para saber cómo Takeshi llego a lo que era ahora.

El Guardián de la Nube sintió un mareo repentino, las palabras de Takeshi llegaban a su oído, como calmantes.

_¿Puedo tocarte? preguntó Takeshi, él río con parquedad._

Sintió la presión el arma en su cintura, bufo por la bajo y se deslizo un poco en el suelo, su cabeza martillaba, dolía y adormecía sus sentidos.

Escucho la tonta risa de Takeshi en su cabeza.

Ese imbécil, pensó. Ese maldito herbívoro débil que se dejo vencer por esa tonta mujer, la cual para él no era fuerte, seguramente Takeshi dudo en atacarla cuando diviso que era una mujer, y su corazón se ablando y pidió que se marchara, sí. Seguramente aquello paso, el único causante del estado de Yamamoto Takeshi era él mismo.

Hibari resto importancia cuando escucho las voces de los demás guardianes, y la de Tsunayoshi. Escucho la leve conversación.

"Décimo, creo que lo mejor será llevar a Yamamoto a Italia para que los médicos del Noveno lo miren..." titubeo la turbante voz de Gokudera.

"Creo que sera lo mejor, Gokudera-kun." vaciló Tsuna. "Sin embargo no sé que hacer, en su estado creo que es peligroso moverlo, pero si esperamos puede empeorar..." Hibari corto sus palabras cuando puso su arma en la sien del Jefe.

Se escucho la alarma, un grito retenido de los guardianes, él río con queda.

"No moveréis al herbívoro." gruño a Tsunayoshi, el pequeño cuerpo del Décimo tembló ante su voz fría y áspera.

El pelo corto y negro de Hibari brillo ante los focos de luz, y se vio un poco en las manos pálidas de Gokudera una dinamita.

Hayato dio un gruñido y se abalanzó hacia el moreno, Tsunayoshi se interpuso entre ellos con una señal de manos. Aunque su cuerpo temblaba lo que más temía era el comportamiento que tendría Hibari si luchaba con Gokudera.

Tsuna entendía, claro que entendía a Hibari, él igual estaba furioso contra la nueva familia que había, sin embargo no se ensañaba contra sus amigos, aunque al parecer para Hibari ellos no eran sus amigos. Tsuna se enteró de su relación secreta cuando Takeshi informo que quería estar más tiempo con Hibari. El Décimo no era tan estúpido para creer que Takeshi solo iba para hablar u otra cosa con Hibari, pero no dijo nada y asintió.

"Hibari-san...es lo mejor." suplicó. Kyouya río en su cara y dio un puñetazo con la culata de la pistola en su hombro, hundiendo un poco y haciendo que Tsuna se quejara del dolor.

"Deja de tus peroratas de que todo irá bien, herbívoro." reclamó molesto, frunciendo el ceño un tanto dolido como furioso.

"Hibari-san..."

"¡Calla!" gritó, Hibari sintió una punzada en su costado, la herida volvía a arder y punzar con fuerza, apretó los dientes. "Deja de meterte en esto Tsunayoshi, esto me concierne a mí, no ensucies ya el sucio orgullo de Yamamoto Takeshi."

"¿Sucio? ¡No hay nada sucio en el orgullo de Yamamoto!"

"Hm." bufó como toro Hibari, riendo ligeramente. "¿En serio te crees esa mierda? Él mismo lo sabe si todavía es consiente, sabe que fue estúpido al no atacar a matar a su atacante. Corazón blando, orgullo mancillado, y ahora muerto como un vegetal. Yamamoto Takeshi se merece esto." mordió la frase, Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Kyouya se irguió y alzó la barbilla, toco con sus dedos la parte dolorida, dando pasos lentos se encamino de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba la mujer.

"Yo de verdad pensé que querías a Yamamoto..." susurro Tsuna apretando los puños. "Pero creo que él era el único que deseaba estar contigo, tú solo lo utilizabas." dio media vuelta en compañía con Gokudera.

Mierda, pensó Hibari. Las palabras de ese herbívoro ya de por sí eran molestas, pero alguna parte de él decía que era algo cierto.

Yamamoto era el único que se preocupada en esa relación despreocupaba que tenían los dos. A veces Kyouya reía ligeramente con desdén cuando Takeshi intentaba tocarlo, hacerle reír, hacerle entrar en su mundo, un mundo que Kyouya estaba seguro que no pertenecía.

Tiro un mechón de su pelo negro, odiaba tener sus recuerdos, esos patéticos momentos se intentaba decir.

Giro a la izquierda con rapidez y entro con un sonido sordo en la habitación blanca, en la cama de enfermos estaba Yamamoto Takeshi, nadie informo sobre su estado en publico, ni su padre lo sabia, todos mentían cuando decían que estaba en una misión, pero era la mejor respuestas para aquellos que parecían desesperado al intentar encontrarlo.

El medico que lo atendió fue amordazado y amenazado por Gokudera, el cual puso la norma de si el médico decía algo él mismo se encargaría de matarlo y hacer imposible el encuentro de su cuerpo.

El sonido del respirador artificial resonó en sus oídos. El pitido y las burbujas que bullían de algunas maquinas que hacían respirar a Takeshi. Hibari se apoyo en la pared, cerca del cuerpo inmóvil del Guardián.

Le miro de soslayo y apretó con más fuerzas sus párpados. En un giro furioso golpeo la pared.

Se acerco con cautela un poco, rozando con su nariz la mandíbula fuerte del japones.

Saco su móvil de su bolsillo, marcó el numero con lentitud y soltó un susurro.

"Has lo que quieras con la mujer, no me molestéis." cerró la llamada con un largo y cansado suspiro. Le miro la cara serena de Takeshi y casi se imagino que ese herbívoro le agradecía con una sonrisa. "No lo hago por ti." mascullo para sí.

Aunque en el fondo, pensó Hibari con hastío, lo hacia por él.

Tsunayoshi entro en la habitación donde estaba Xiaomei y clavo sus ojos como sol en los carbón de la mujer. Movió la cabeza y mirando fijamente el móvil de su mano lo guardo en su bolsillo, formo una mueca en la boca, que se pareció un poco a su sonrisa dolida pero conforme.

* * *

N/A; Será compuesto por dos capítulos, sin más espero que os guste. El siguiente el final. No me culpéis si mato a Yama-chan, pero es que me excita saber que lo podre matar en este mini-fic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**T**e amo Hibari.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya suspiro mientras veía a Tsunayoshi Sawada abrazar el cuerpo sin vida del guardián de la Lluvia. Apretó ligeramente los dientes.

Los demás guardianes miraron la escena con tristeza, y el que se hacía llamar la mano derecha del Décimo parecía otra persona.

Después de todo, pensó Kyouya con burla, _ese _guardián amaba a Yamamoto Takeshi.

…

Se quedó a solas con el cuerpo sin vida del guardián, miro la máquina que él mismo había desenchufado, una que mantenía con vida el cuerpo vegetal de él.

Desanudo un poco la corbata que lo asfixiaba, y centrándose en la cara de Takeshi recordó lo que ese rostro ahora sin expresión expresaba por él cuando estaban solos.

_Él miró con furia a Takeshi, mientras él reía con alegría propia de él mismo. _

― _¡Yo, Hibari! ―saludo con alegría. Hibari le frunció el ceño y se alejó. ―Ma, ma, no te vayas. ―pidió el guardián. El antiguo prefecto le miro y cruzo los brazos._

― _¿Qué quieres Yamamoto Takeshi? ―preguntó con resignación, sabiendo que él no le dejaría en paz después. _

_Yamamoto sonrió y se froto la parte de la nuca. _

―_Quería preguntar si querías ir a cenar conmigo. _

_Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que Hibari resoplara y diera media vuelta. _

―_Ma, Hibari. ―llamo. Kyouya siguió caminando con tranquilidad. ― ¿Por qué no te dejas amar? ―pregunto con voz neutra el beisbolista. Hibari paro en seco y giro el rostro._

― _¿Qué? _

―_Siempre que voy a por ti tú me evitas. Sabes lo que pasara y prefieres negar lo obvio. ―acuso con una sonrisita mientras su ceño se profundizaba._

_¿Podría ver expresión más tonta que esa? Sí, pensó Hibari, cuando el idiota le decía que lo amaba en medio de las sabanas. _

_Gruño irritado y negó._

―_Eres idiota Yamamoto Takeshi. ―finalizo al fin, cansado y molesto girándose._

―_Pero aun así sé que me quieres. _

_Hibari giro con más rapidez el cuerpo, enfoco la vista al sujeto que tenía que estar ahí, pero por curioso que fuera no estaba. Mascullando algo entre dientes empezó a buscarlo por la mansión. _

Hibari miro el cuerpo de Yamamoto de nuevo e hizo una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

―Eres idiota Yamamoto Takeshi.

Era idiota, claro que lo era. ¿Decir que él lo amaba? ¡Por favor! ¡Él no amaba a nadie!

Ni siquiera sabía cómo tendría que sentirse si estuviera enamorado, era, para eso, un completo idiota.

Apretó los labios e irguió la espalda, soltó un suspiro.

_Ah, joder. ¿Por qué Yamamoto Takeshi tenía que ser un amante genial en la cama? ¿Por qué coño no podía ser como esos asquerosos tipos que solo le interesaban llegar dejando a su pareja en la estacada? _

_Pero no, ese idiota le hacía llegar, le hacía temblar y le hacía tener unos de los mejores orgasmos de su puta vida. _

_Hibari apretó la mano en su cara y suspiro con resignación._

―_Hibari… ―volvió a llamar el idiota. Él miro a otro lado. ―eso fue sorprendente. ―expreso con alegría en la voz. _

_No me digas, se burló Hibari ocultando el rostro. _

―_Podemos hacerlo de nuevo, pero esta vez tendrás que mirarme a la cara… _

_Basto la última palabra para que Hibari se levantara de la cama y le diera una patada en las costillas, para luego vestirse con calma sacudiendo motas de polvo invisible. _

―_Eres idiota. ―replicó sin emoción en la voz. Takeshi sonrió. _

―_Pero aun así me quieres. ―repitió la frase que Hibari, espero con ansias, haber borrado de su memoria, pero al parecer no, ya que lo recordaba a la perfección. _

_Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo._

Si lo pensaba bien, pensó Hibari con hastío, esa fue la primera vez que deseo en verdad morder hasta la muerte a Takeshi. Por decirle antes aquellos sentimientos que no había encontrado.

¿Pero en verdad lo amaba?

Tsk.

―_Hibari~ ―llamo el guardián, él miro al lado del hombre y alzo una ceja. ―Te amo. _

_Hibari apretó más los papeles que tenía en las manos, luego formó una mueca. _

―_Herbívoro im―bé―cil―paladeo con burla. _

_Takeshi en vez de sentirse ofendido volvió con esas sonrisas idiotas. _

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿Cuántas? ¿Y en cuentas él no había respondido con una afirmativa o negativa?

Muchas.

Era hora de responderle.

¿Verdad?

Sus ojos se centraron en el cuerpo luego en la cara.

Pero primero tienes que volver a decirlo, idiota, pensó burlándose.

…

_Te amo Hibari. _

… _Hn… _


End file.
